dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
J-Min
Perfil thumb|250px|J-Min *'Nombre: '제이민 / J-Min *'Nombre real:' 오지민 / Oh Ji Min *'Nombre en Chino:' J-敏 / J-mǐn *'Nombre en japonés: 'ジェイミン / Jeimin *'Profesión:' Cantante, actriz y compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal Chino: '''Dragón *'Agencia: ' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea) **Universal Music (Japón) **EMI Records (Reino Unido) Biografía Oh Ji Min, más conocida como J-Min, es una canta-autora y actriz sur-coreana. Pertenece a la línea de artistas de SM Entertainment en Corea del Sur y a EMI Records en Japón. 2007 - 2009: Debut japonés El 12 de septiembre de 2007, J-Min lanza su primer mini álbum japonés titulado "Korogaru Ringo''".'' El 16 de enero de 2008, J-Min regresa al mercado japonés con el lanzamiento de su segundo mini álbum titulado "Dream On.."'', nombrado así luego del lanzamiento de un sencillo, con el mismo nombre, el año anterior. Más tarde en ese año, el 19 de noviembre, J-Min lanza su primer álbum de estudio japonés titulado "The Singer"'' que consiste en un grupo de canciones lanzadas anteriormente por otros artistas, versionadas por la artista. El 27 de mayo de 2009, J-Min lanza su sencillo digital japonés "Change/One". 2012 - 2013: Bandas Sonoras, "If You Want" y ''Heart Theatre'' En 2012, J-Min participó en bandas sonoras para varias series sur coreanas. El 30 de enero, ella lanza "Hello, Love" para Wild Romance de KBS 2. El 13 de abril, lanza "Construction" para God of War de MBC. El 27 de abril, lanza "Can't Say It" para The King 2 Hearts de MBC. El 2 de julio, lanza "Story" para Sent from Heaven de KBS 2. El 15 de agosto, lanza "Stand Up" para To The Beautiful You de SBS. El 11 de diciembre, lanza "Beautiful Days" para School 2013 de KBS 2TV. El 21 de noviembre de 2012, J-Min lanza otro sencillo digital en Japón titulado "If You Want"; mientras que el 13 de marzo de 2013, lanza su sencillo digital "Heart Theatre" para el mercado japonés. 2014: Cross The Border y Debut Coreano El 21 de enero de 2014, J-Min lanza su segundo álbum de estudio japonés titulado "Cross The Border", con su sencillo principal "Sorry". El 14 de febrero de 2014, J-Min lanza "Hero" como parte de la banda sonora para "Miss Korea" de MBC. J-Min empezó a promocionar "Hoo" el 19 de junio, a través del programa musical M! Countdown de Mnet. El 20 de junio en Music Bank de KBS. El 21 de junio en Music Core de MBC. Y el 22 de junio en Inkigayo de SBS, siendo ese mismo día el elegido para lanzar "Hoo" a través de los sitios de descarga musical online en Corea del Sur. El 24 de junio, J-Min revela el video musical para ese sencillo. "Hoo" es descrito como una balada acústica y como un re-arreglo de "Hero", sencillo previamente lanzado. El 15 de julio de 2014, J-Min lanza el video musical para "Shine", donde aparecen Titan y Hansol de SM Rookies. SM Entertainment revela el primer mini álbum coreano de J-Min el 18 de julio en sitios de descarga digital, mientras que el disco físico se lanzó el 21 de julio. 2016: SM Station y comeback en Corea Después de haber participado en varios musicales hasta la fecha, J-Min a través del proyecto creado por SM Entertainment llamado "SM Station" regresaría con una nueva canción titulada "Way Back Home", esta marcaría su regreso desde su debut en Corea con el mini álbum "Shine", también contaría con un MV protagonizado por Yeri de Red Velvet y su presentación en el SM Town Live World Tour V realizado en Japón. A tan solo un mes de haber liberado el single "Way Back Home" se reporto que el 9 de agosto J-Min lanzaría un nuevo digital single llamado "Ready For Your Love'", 'éste constaría de dos canciones, la primera es "Ready For Your Love" y la segunda es la versión coreana de "Song On My Guitar" de su último álbum japones. 2017: Single "Alive" El 20 de marzo se libero su nuevo single coreano "Alive". Carrera Actoral En junio de 2012, se anunció oficialmente que J-Min ingresaría al musical de teatro "Jack the Ripper''"'' para interpretar a Gloria. El musical fue puesto en escena desde el 1 de junio hasta el 17 de agosto de 2012 en el Chungmu Art Hall en Seúl. En febrero de 2013, se anunció que J-Min interpretaría a Constance en el musical de teatro "The Three Musketeers''". El musical fue puesto en escena desde el 20 de febrero hasta el 21 de abril de 2013 en el Chungmu Art Hall en Seúl. En 2015, J-Min obtuvo el rol principal como Vanessa en el musical "In The Heights". Donde compartirá el personaje con la actriz Oh Soyeon. El musical será producido por SM C&C, subsidiaria de SM Entertainment y será puesto en escena desde el 4 de septiembre hasta el 22 de noviembre en Blue Square. Temas para Dramas *''Hero tema para Miss Korea (2014) *''Beautiful Days tema para School 2013 (2013) *''Stand Up ''tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Story ''tema para I Need a Fairy (2012) *''Shi Gong Chun Ae tema para Soldier (2012) *''I Can't Say It tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''Construction ''tema para Soldier (2012) *''Hello, Love ''tema para Wild Romance (2012) Temas para Anime *Change tema para Hanasakeru Seishounen Programas de TV * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul: Live Attack (24.08.2016) * (EBS) Space Sympathy (04.11.2014) Programas de Radio * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (05.09.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (19.08.2016) * (MBC) Park Ji Yoon's FM date (18.08.2016) * (SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (17.08.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (15.08.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (09.02.2016) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss the Radio (13.08.2014) * (SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (11.08.2014) * (KBS) Lee Sora's Music Plaza (18.07.2014) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss the Radio (15.07.2014) * (SBS) Power Time (04.06.2013) Musicales *Hedwig: New Makeup (2016) - como Yitzhak *In The Heights (2015) - como Vanessa *TheThree Musketeers (2013) - como Constance *Jack The Ripper (2012) - como Gloria Conciertos/Tour * ''JAPAN Live Concert J-Min Acoustic Live: The Singer (2008-2009) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * SM Town Live World Tour V (2016) * SM Town Live World Tour IV (2014–2015) * SM Town Live World Tour III (2012–2013) * SM Town Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Happy Xmas (War is Over) - SMTown – The Warmest Gift (2011) Curiosidades *'Sub Unidad:' SM Town *'Debut': **Japón: 2007 **Corea del Sur: 2012 (no oficial), 2014 (oficial) *'Educación:' **Nihon University **Yonsei University (graduada) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna), Japonés (fluido) e Inglés. *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra y Piano. *Ella debutó por primera vez en Japón con su mini álbum Korogaru Ringo 'y en Corea debutó en 2012 de manera no oficial con el tema para el drama To the Beautiful You, ''Stand Up. *Su tono de voz es muy parecido al de Kim Tae Yeon su compañera de agencia. A la hora de cantar su voz suena muy similar a la de Taeyeon, algo que atrae a muchos fans, pues Taeyeon es considerada una de las mejores voces de Corea, y ella ha demostrado que tambien es muy buena cantante. *Sus artistas preferidos son: Kasabian, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Chick Corea y Michelle Branch. *Tiene un pequeño parecido físico con BoA. *Puede cantar fluido en 3 idiomas (Coreano, Japonés e Inglés), e incluso escribe sus propias canciones en esos idiomas. *Su último single japonés'' ''"CHANGE" fue utilizado en el anime Hanasakeru Seishounen. *El video musical de Shine se inspira en la cinta “Gravity". Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) '''Japón: *Perfil Oficial (SM) *Perfil Oficial (Universal Music Japan) Galería J-Min.jpg J_Min_01.jpg J_Min_02.jpg J_Min_03.jpg J_Min_04.jpg J_Min_05.jpg J_Min_06.jpg J_Min_07.jpg Videografía 'Japón' Archivo:ジェイミン - If You Want|If You Want Archivo:J-Min - Heart Theater (PV)|Heart Theater Archivo:J-Min|Change Archivo:J-min . (PV)|Dream On.. Archivo:J-Min - Sorry|Sorry 'Corea' Archivo:J-Min - Hoo|Hoo Archivo:J-Min - Shine (with Titan)|Shine (with Titan) J-Min X Sim Eun Jee - Way Back Home|Way Back Home J-Min - Ready For Your Love|Ready For Your Love J-Min - Alive|Alive Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPop Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:JDebut2007